A Moment Only Theirs
by fantasyaddict95
Summary: Klaine- "The First Time", from the moment Kurt and Blaine enter the bedroom leading up until one of the most important moments of their lives. Simultaneously cotton-candy fluff and pretty hard-core smut. Slash. One-shot.


"Thank god your parents aren't home," Kurt said bluntly, holding the air of someone with a task in mind, as Blaine almost ceremonially pushed open the door to his bedroom. As they sauntered inside, the air around them static electricity, Blaine laughed.

"Frankly, I'm still surprised you suggested this. I mean, don't get me wrong, Kurt, I'm definitely not complaining but-" Kurt kissed him strongly on the lips, shutting him up and effectively shifting the mood.

"We don't have to talk," Kurt said, and Blaine wasn't about to protest. As they kissed, Blaine made sure to reach behind him and lock the door, because, after all, you could never be too safe.

The young couple was as hot and heavy as they'd ever been. Their shoes were quickly kicked off, though Kurt made a point of detaching himself from Blaine long enough to rearrange his own delicate patent loafers into a more considerate position.

Shortly, however, Kurt entangled himself again in Blaine's soft lips and strong arms even more intensely than before. They fumbled, still standing, as Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's back and Kurt pushed his fingers, nearly shaking, through Blaine's tamed curls. Blaine moaned softly against Kurt's lips and moved to kiss Kurt's neck, impeccably soft and pale. Kurt sighed and tilted his head back, his fingertips gripping more tightly to Blaine's shoulders. When Blaine proceeded to suck and bite at Kurt's neck, Kurt all but gasped, his nails digging into the other boy's thin sweater.

Blaine stopped abruptly, and very slowly he trailed his lips up Kurt's neck, past his defined jaw line, and to his ear. Hot breath made Kurt shudder, almost to his embarrassment, and Blaine flicked his tongue into Kurt's ear, quick and surprising, making Kurt's entire body jolt. Blaine backed off from Kurt, meeting his eyes, the crystalline blue nearly eclipsed by dark irises. Blaine smiled, teasing, devious, and Kurt could do nothing but roll his eyes and attack the boy. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and pulled it to him, losing no time in pushing past Blaine's lips to meet the hot wetness of his mouth. Blaine responded in full, gripping Kurt to him so that their chests pressed together while their tongues clashed. Kurt, having learned a few techniques of his own, captured Blaine's tongue between his lips and gently sucked once before letting go and flicking quickly over the other boy's lower lip and teeth. Blaine inhaled sharply, and let out a deep, short chuckle which was swallowed by Kurt's mouth on his.

Kurt, still kissing Blaine, dragged his hands none too softly over Blaine's chest and down across his abs, gloriously hard even through his shirt. Kurt reached the hemline of Blaine's sweater and toyed with it, ghosting his fingertips over the bare skin of Blaine's lower stomach and hips. Blaine broke off from Kurt, breathing hard, and in one smooth move he reached his arms down and pulled off his sweater, flinging it aside and allowing Kurt a moment to hungrily move his eyes over the boy's beautiful body- all his, to do…whatever he wanted. He was about to dive back in when Blaine gestured to Kurt's elaborate, albeit rumpled ensemble. He hesitated, his eyes both dark and gentle,

"Do you wanna take that off too?"

Kurt looked at him as steadily as he could. This wasn't new territory for them, but somehow it seemed that this time was different, more intimate and poignant than any casual makeout session had been. A smile played at Kurt's lips.

"Are you going to make me beg?" Blaine asked, kidding, but still looking much like a spurned puppy dog.

"Not that that wouldn't be interesting, but…" Slowly, Kurt removed his sweater, which he had worn over a simple collared shirt. He folded the sweater and placed it carefully on a nearby chair, and proceeded to unbutton the shirt underneath as Blaine watched him, arms crossed over his bare chest and smirking slightly. Beneath the buttoned shirt, which Kurt laid reverently over the back of the chair with his sweater, was a plain white t-shirt. Blaine sighed.

"But- but you can't even see that one," he spluttered exasperatedly. Kurt, about to lift it over his head, paused to narrow his eyes at his boyfriend.

"It's an undershirt. I would never wear this out in the open. You are _privileged_ to see me in this attire, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine smiled, charming with a hint of something else that wiped everything else clear from Kurt's mind.

"I know," Blaine said, moving closer towards him, a glint in his eyes, "And I thank you. I am just making the point that in this circumstance and this circumstance only…I really _hate _layers."

Blaine pulled Kurt to him and kissed him long and deep, so that Kurt's bones seemed to turn to jelly and his mind to pudding. Leaning into him, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and moved his hands steadily up Kurt's t-shirt.

"Take this off," he whispered, his lips close to Kurt's ear, "Please."

With Blaine guiding his hands, Kurt's last layer was done away with, and, since it was only an undershirt, after all, banished to the floor to meet Blaine's sweater.

The boys, barely touching, took a moment to do nothing but take each other in, but the moment passed and soon there was nothing but lips and arms and hands and the feeling of skin on skin- hateful clothing replaced by the glorious warmth and natural _rightness_ of another body flush against your own, another heartbeat meeting yours.

Without realizing it- for they were hardly in a state of mind where trivial things like navigation and coordination came into play- they had steadily inched towards Blaine's bed. Kurt, who had been stepping backwards as Blaine walked forwards, found his knees hitting the edge of the frame and buckling so that he fell clumsily backwards onto the sheets, pulling Blaine down and on top of him.

Startled, they stared wide-eyed at each other for a few seconds…and then cracked up laughing, Blaine rolling off of Kurt- partially because of the laughing, and mostly because the accident had placed them in a very compromising position which they'd never really been in before. They'd sat on Blaine's bed plenty of times, made out on it plenty of times, it was just the…south of the border areas they had avoided up until this point. Avoided- as in, pretended didn't exist. So, of course, crotch to crotch contact was a no man's land- a scary, intriguing no man's land that Blaine was a little apprehensive to enter accidentally. Yes, they had been going a bit slowly, both could've admitted it, but that had always seemed to be the best course of action with their relationship. Kurt was more of a romance person anyway, and Blaine, while he had plenty of…urges, liked to think he could control and suppress them as much as he needed to and, besides, it was Kurt's comfort and Kurt's needs that were the most important. Despite all this, both boys could feel that something in their admittedly chaste dynamic had shifted. They trusted each other, they loved each other, they were comfortable with each other- in all senses of the term, they were ready. So… why not?

As their laughter at the fumble died down, their minds shifted to this train of thought, and they gazed at each other, Kurt laying on his back, Blaine on his side, a foot between them with Blaine's hand splayed across Kurt's chest, eyes full of things unspoken.

"Hi," Kurt said softly.

"Hey," Blaine returned, with a slight smile, "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Kurt said, "Us."

"And what about us?"

"Blaine," he said, turning on his side to face the other boy, "When I asked to come here tonight, I…"

"You what?" Blaine asked, although knowing why he did. He wanted to hear him say it. Kurt's eyes set.

"I think we're ready," Kurt said, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I know you have too, and, you know…it's not going to get more perfect, more right, than this. It's not going to be more perfect than you. There's not going to be a better time. I'm not going to be more ready. I am ready. I want to do this with you. I want to…be with you, Blaine."

Kurt looked down at the patterned sheets, waiting for a response. Blaine could hardly think of a proper one, one worthy to follow what Kurt just said.

"Do…you want to be with me too?" Kurt said, sounding a little wounded, when Blaine hadn't responded. Immediately, Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, holding it between their chests.

"Of course- of course I do, Kurt," he said, making Kurt meet his eyes, "How could I not? I've…I've wanted to…be with you…in that way…for a long, a long time. I was just waiting until you were ready, because I don't think I could live with myself if I pushed you too far too soon or for the wrong reasons which is why I feel terrible about what happened at the bar and I'll always be making it up to you in my head. Sometimes it's just really hard to control- to suppress to a _functional_ level- how much I want you, how much I have wanted you. _God_, I want you Kurt."

Though he kept eye contact, Kurt's pale cheeks tinted pink. He laughed breathlessly.

"Well, what's a guy supposed to say to that?" he breathed, red-faced and grinning. Blaine cocked a small, devious smile, resting his head on the hand that wasn't holding Kurt's.

"Do you want _me_, Kurt?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. His presumptuous, teasing question requested an honest answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt said, blushing deeper, "Of course I do."

Blaine grinned at him.

"What do you want to do with me?" Blaine followed. Kurt gave him a questioning, bemused look.

"I want to… do it, Blaine… _do_ it," Kurt said, fighting to get the words out.

"Do what?" Blaine couldn't suppress the urge to say. He could've blushed himself; he could hardly believe he was being so audacious, but in starting he found it hard to stop, and making Kurt flustered was fun, and he did want to get an answer of some sort.

"Jesus, Blaine. You want me to say it pointblank? Is that it?"

Blaine shrugged dramatically.

"Well I don't know. What is this 'it' of which you are speaking? How do I know you want to do 'it' if you can't say what 'it' is?" Blaine chose this moment to disentangle his hand from Kurt's and run his fingers down Kurt's side to the waistband of his tight jeans, hooking his finger through a belt-loop and tugging gently, all whilst smiling innocently. "Hmmm, Kurt?"

Kurt, who had been following the trail of Blaine's hand with his eyes, mouth slightly open, snapped his gaze back to Blaine, shooting him a fierce look.

"You are evil, Blaine Anderson. Truly evil."

"I try," Blaine said, still smiling. Then, in a bold move that he probably wouldn't have tried if he'd thought it out for another moment or two, Blaine moved his hand down from Kurt's belt to the top of his thigh. While still looking directly at Kurt, he moved his hand suddenly over the crotch of Kurt's pants, palming him once through his jeans. Kurt seized up and inhaled sharply, caught off guard completely, and Blaine almost immediately relocated his hand to Kurt's face, caressing his cheek and planting a quick kiss there. Blaine had to enjoy Kurt's reaction, but when after a second Kurt hadn't done anything to respond, he began to worry that he might've taken the teasing a step too far. He wiped the grin off his face and was prepared to apologize for crossing a line when Kurt did finally move to action.

Kurt pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed, looking down at Blaine, his face still flushed, and he took a deep breath.

"Look, Kurt, I'm sorry if I went too far, I shouldn't have-"

"You want to know what I want, Blaine?" Kurt said, looking Blaine dead in the eyes, "I'm not a kid anymore, I'm not so innocent, or idealistic, not so… baby penguin anymore. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about… sex. I don't know whether it's because I'm getting older or because it's been too damn long or because I've finally found someone worth it, but…somehow I've become arguably just as hormonally volatile as you or any other teenage boy out there, it pains me to admit, but…you know what Blaine?"

I _want_ you. I want to do it. I want to sleep with you. I want to… have sex with you. Holy hell, I want to _fuck_ you Blaine… There, I said it. I have had incredibly erotic dreams about it, Blaine. I have… jacked off to the idea of it, more times than I'd care to admit. I want to fucking fuck you. I want to be fucked by you. I want to be inside of you. I want you to be inside of me. I'm not particularly choosy. I want our mouths to be on each other's dicks and I want to do arguably unsanitary things to that glorious ass of yours and I want to experiment and play around and do things to you that I hadn't even heard of a year ago and that I now find incredibly intriguing, things that I've never spoken aloud up until now and have barely allowed myself to think but I can't fucking help it. I want to make you scream and shudder and moan in downright pornographic ways. I want to make you shout my name in ecstasy. I want to make you come in a variety of places. I want to kiss and touch and taste every part of you. I want to scratch my nails down your back and pull your hair and leave hickeys where no one will find them. I'll be the only one who will ever know or see because you are mine and no one else's.

Do you realize what you do to me? Do you know that before I met you I didn't watch porn because it freaked me out and I hardly ever masturbated because it was messy and I didn't entirely feel a need to? I swear to god I could've been the most innocent high school junior on the planet, and I didn't even mind. I wasn't asexual, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't exactly eager to get down and dirty, if you know what I mean. Honestly, I'd kind of resigned myself to a brilliant career and a non-existent love life of cheap wine and sappy romantic comedies. If I ever did lose it, it was going to be quick and unromantic in some cheesy hotel room when I was twenty-five and I'd probably have succumbed to a certain level of alcohol which as you know does me no good whatsoever. I never in a million years expected someone like you- to come and sweep me off my feet and make my head swim and my brain fry with every little thing you do or say. You make me feel things I have never felt before, and, quite frankly Blaine, you turn me on more than I ever would've thought possible. So, yes, I fucking want you Blaine. I want to have wild passionate romantic messy dirty kinky sex with you in every which way and in every which place…. Does that answer your question?"

For a moment Kurt looked triumphant, but then he realized the implication of everything he'd just said, and immediately blushed so red that his face could've radiated heat. Dramatically, he slunk back against Blaine's pillows and buried his face in one. After a moment with no audible reaction from Blaine, Kurt spoke up again through the pillow.

"Okay, so can you please just forget every word of what I just said and rewind back to when I hadn't said it? Oh god," Kurt said, his voice coming out muffled, "Are you going to say anything? Or just leave me laying here in absolute humiliation? You know I'm never like that, right? That I never say stuff like that? I seriously don't know what came over me. You were being such an- effing tease and I just went a little bit overboard. Oh dear lord. Is it hot in here? It feels hot in here all of a sudden. Okay I'm just going to shut up now and maybe hibernate for a century or so." Kurt went silent for a moment. "Why aren't you saying anything? Please say something. Blaine…" He groaned melodramatically. "This settles it, I am an idiot."

Blaine, who'd been staring at Kurt dumbfounded and speechless, finally found words.

"No, you're not," he said, his voice coming out hoarse. He attempted to swallow and licked his lips. Kurt looked up from under his pillow, cheeks flushed and hair ruffled.

"No? I'm not an idiot? Alright. Got anything else to say, oh eloquent one?"

Blaine, not reacting to the sarcasm, pushed himself up from his position and moved to lean over Kurt on the bed. His expression was unreadable.

"Yeah, I do," Blaine said, "You…you," he laughed incredulously, "You are the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen."

Kurt blinked.

"Say again?"

"I'll say it again. I'll say it a thousand times. You are the hottest, the sexiest boy not just in Ohio but in the whole fucking world. You, with your perfect skin and your beautiful eyes and your gorgeous body- and you never stop surprising me. Everything that just came out of your mouth…my god, Kurt…there are really no words, except… holy _fuck_ you drive me crazy. And please don't ever stop. And just…come here right now." Blaine lowered himself to cradle Kurt's head and kiss him. He breathed into the kiss, both relaxing with rightness and alive with excitement, as if Kurt was the only thing he could ever want in the world. When Blaine finally released him, Kurt exhaled in a huff.

"Wow," he said, looking up at his boyfriend, "If I'd known you like dirty talk so much, I would've tried it sooner."

Blaine smiled, delicately brushing Kurt's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm serious, though."

"I know."

"I really do love you," said Blaine, his eyes expressing everything words alone could not say.

"I love you too," Kurt said, with a small smile, meaning it and feeling it with all he had. He reached his hand down and linked his fingers firmly with Blaine's. They gazed down at their intertwined hands.

"So…what do you wanna do now, Kurt?" Blaine asked, a hint of cheekiness to his voice.

"I think I've made my intentions quite clear, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said, resting his head lightly on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt's sweet-smelling hair. He met Kurt's eyes, and his tone grew suddenly solemn.

"You know you don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I don't _need_ the sexual stuff. All I want is to be with you, whatever the context, and if that means having to wait, I'm perfectly fine with that… Not to say I don't want the sexual stuff…just… your happiness is the most important thing to me, and I'm putting that first, end all be all."

"I hope you know I feel the same about you," Kurt said, his eyes glinting, "But I am ready. I want to be with you in…every way. I trust you. This is our time. One hand, one heart remember?" he said softly, placing their interlocked hands on Blaine's chest. Kurt could feel the other boy's heartbeat, strong and steady, through skin that radiated warmth.

"You're sure?" Blaine asked, his voice as vulnerable and gentle as Kurt had ever heard it.

"Blaine, I don't think I've ever been surer of anything in my life."

Blaine glanced down, batting his long, dark eyelashes, trying and failing to bite back a grin.

"Well, alright then," he breathed, smiling at his boyfriend. The question remained in both their eyes of what to do now, or rather, how to go about proceeding with one of the most important moments in their lives. Kurt finally broke the silence.

"So what was it we were doing before the emotional talk and my ranting and you teasing the crap out of me?"

Glad to follow along, Blaine responded:

"Hmm…I think I can remind you."

And they found each other again. Their hands detached only to wrap around each other and pull each other close, laying lengthwise on the bed, their still-clothed legs loosely tangled and their hips a few inches apart. Normally, kissing Blaine like this would have been as easy and as comfortable as breathing, but tonight was different. This was their time, and it was time to seize it.

Kurt swung his leg over Blaine's waist and pushed closer against him, bringing their bare chests flush together and deliberately making their hips connect for the first time in a feeling that surprised them both- the achievement at last of something they'd long excitedly anticipated. That seemed to be all the initiative Blaine needed to roll them over so that Kurt was pinned beneath him. Blaine looked down at Kurt, their faces close together.

"This is interesting," Kurt said, breathless.

"Tell me about it." Blaine kissed him again, thrusting his hot tongue into his mouth and almost involuntarily grinding their hips together. Kurt gasped, his eyes rolling back a little.

"Very interesting," Kurt managed, almost in a growl. He wrapped his arms once more around Blaine, grabbing onto his strong shoulders as they kissed. Kurt unconsciously spread his legs to allow for a better angle as Blaine rolled his hips against Kurt's, moaning slightly into the other boy's open mouth. Kurt thrust up to meet Blaine's hips with increasing enthusiasm, gradually establishing a feverish rhythm as hot kisses were trailed down his jaw and neck down to his collarbone. When his mind managed a coherent thought, he was wondering why on earth they hadn't tried this before.

Just when Kurt felt like he couldn't take it anymore, Blaine backed off, shifting his pelvis slightly and laying his head on Kurt's heaving chest, a pale sheen of sweat pining down curls on his forehead and the nape of his neck. His voice came out jagged and rough.

"Kurt, if we don't stop now, I am going to ruin these pants."

Kurt let out a short laugh. He could feel Blaine, hard as a rock, pressing into his thigh, and the boy's tight pants displayed a prominent bulge that sent more blood, if possible, rushing to Kurt's crotch, and gave him goosebumps up and down his arms. To be honest, Kurt wasn't far from that point either.

"Take them off then?" Kurt said, with a teasing smirk, despite feeling a nervous swoop in his stomach. Blaine's eyes widened for a moment, but only a moment, before he responded coyly with a suggestion of his own.

"I will if you will."

"Deal," Kurt smiled, looking his boyfriend boldly in the eye, "These are getting just a bit too uncomfortable anyway, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, believe me, I know what you mean…. God, Kurt…"

"You know, I can't take my pants off with you laying on top of me."

"Right," Blaine stared at him perplexedly for a second, "Right," he repeated before moving off Kurt to kneel on the bed, his hands swiftly moving to his belt. Kurt flipped onto his side, resting his head on a hand. He watched steadily as Blaine undid the silver buckle and slid the belt through the loops of his pants- dropping the piece of leather ceremoniously to the ground. Kurt's eyes flickered again to the bulge in Blaine's pants as he watched deft fingers carefully undo the single button and slowly pull down the simple zipper, revealing the white waistband and gray cotton of Blaine's underwear. Blaine looked up at Kurt, resting his hands on his knees.

"Shouldn't it be your turn?" he asked, his voice betraying just a hint of vulnerability, "Wasn't that the deal?"

Without a word, Kurt moved off the bed. Facing Blaine, he unbuttoned and unzipped his mega-tight skinny jeans, pulled them down in one swift motion, and shimmied out of the legs of the pants, kicking them lightly aside. He stood before Blaine in dark blue silk boxer briefs, willing himself not to cover himself up with his arms or stoop, and trying not to be too embarrassed about the tent in his underwear. The only outward sign of his struggle was a slight blush on the apples of his cheeks.

"Happy?" Kurt asked. Blaine was staring as if fascinated, his gaze roving over his boyfriend's body- all flawless smooth skin and deceivingly delicate bone structure and graceful muscle.

"More than I could ever say."

Kurt looked down at his bare feet against Blaine's pale carpet, scrunching his toes against the soft fabric, his heart fluttering and the flush on his face growing a deeper pink. He as well could say nothing as Blaine slid out of his pants and irreverently pushed them off the bed with a quick movement of his hand.

"Come back to bed?" Blaine murmured, looking up at Kurt through his heavy eyelashes.

Kurt took a deep breath. He walked to the edge of the bed, leaning his body for a moment against Blaine's cushy comforter and bracing himself on his hands. Blaine reached out his own hand to cover Kurt's, thumb gently rubbing circles on Kurt's knuckles. Kurt climbed up onto the bed, hand still clutching Blaine's. He bent forward towards Blaine, their bare legs slightly touching. Kurt held the other boy's gaze and felt his shallow breath on his lips, millimeters apart, before breaching the distance and kissing him once- chaste in appearance, but secretly speaking of something much more.

"Lay back," Kurt said, with more air than voice.

Blaine didn't hesitate in obliging, and Kurt lowered himself on top of him, straddling his hips. With one less layer of clothing, the feeling was more intense than ever, and Blaine closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the pillow.

"Wow," he said, in a huff of breath.

"Mmhmm." Kurt moved a darting tongue over dry lips, and Blaine couldn't help but dig his fingers into the sheets when those same tongue and lips moved down to brush over his Adam's apple and down his chest. Experimentally, Kurt flicked his tongue over Blaine's hard nipple. When Blaine gasped and the muscles on his stomach contracted, Kurt smiled in satisfaction as he moved to the other and took it into his mouth, biting and sucking gently. Blaine's hand swung up to roughly grasp at Kurt's back.

"Fuck, Kurt…"

Kurt kissed Blaine's nipple once before trailing his tongue south, leaving a line of wetness over the protrusions of Blaine's convulsing abs. Finally, almost surprisingly, he met the waistband of Blaine's boxers. Not wishing to seem hesitant, Kurt backtracked a little and ran the tip of his tongue over the lower part of Blaine's stomach. At the same time he ghosted his fingers up and down Blaine's sides, making him shiver, and finally settled them on the boy's hip bones. With his teeth, Kurt gently bit the edge of the waistband and pulled it up the slightest bit. Blaine stiffened, but did not object or try to stop him.

Kurt let the band snap back against Blaine's abdomen and moved still further down, passing over the bulge in Blaine's underwear, to kiss the inside of Blaine's thighs, edging closer and closer to his hard-on before backing off again. Blaine, who had been holding his breath, let it out in a stream of both relief and frustration.

Kurt steadily worked himself up, while fighting off his own arousal at the musty, earthy scent of Blaine's body and the general proximity of his head to his boyfriend's cock. He kissed around the obvious area, at times just barely avoiding it, alternately biting at the fabric of Blaine's underwear until Blaine's hips couldn't help but jerk upwards.

Finally, Kurt's mouth hovered directly over Blaine's dick. Just his hot breathing, and the anticipation, made Blaine shudder. Kurt brought his head down, mouthing Blaine's cock through his underwear, dampening the gray fabric and making Blaine jolt, letting out a gargled and involuntary noise from the back of his throat. Kurt, egged on by Blaine's reaction, found the head of Blaine's dick and brought the tip of it into his mouth, sucking lightly. Blaine writhed underneath him, muttering expletives that would've normally made the gentleman in him blush.

Then, Kurt removed himself from Blaine's cock, leaving a ring of wetness on his boxers. Blaine whimpered at the loss of contact, and Kurt looked up at him, his chin resting on the boy's thigh.

"You should take these off," he said, flicking his tongue out to touch the edge of the underwear.

"Kurt," Blaine managed, in a seemingly futile effort to maintain control, "Kurt, are you sure- "

"Yes," he said firmly, "I want to do this to you. Now shut up and take your underwear off…please?"

Blaine laughed as well as he could. With shaking hands, he slowly pushed the boxers down over his hips, revealing first a dark patch of hair and then, when Kurt shifted to allow them to slide past his pelvis… Kurt couldn't keep from staring, probably losing much of the sexual prowess and poise he'd somehow had a minute ago. Blaine sat up from the waist, his abs flexing, to ease them off completely. Blaine dropped the boxers off of the bed and lay back down, feeling somewhat awkward.

"Well?" he asked uncertainly, "Is something wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, meeting his eyes.

"No," Kurt said, "You're perfect. All of you."

They came together and kissed heatedly, tongues fiercely intertwining and thrusting deep into each other's mouths. Kurt's hand gripped Blaine's naked hip, and Blaine's knotted in Kurt's messy hair.

"I want you to touch me," Blaine exhaled, between kisses, "Please touch me, Kurt."

Still entangled in Blaine's lips, Kurt moved his hand down, first blinding making contact with the tips of his fingers, and in the next instant wrapping his hand around Blaine's hard shaft, stroking him once slowly. For both of them, it was at once utterly familiar and incredibly new. Kurt, like any hormonally driven teenage boy, knew what he was doing in theory, but yet marveled at the feeling of Blaine in his grasp, unbelievably stiff and thick- a beautiful boy at his mercy, shuddering with desire at every slight turn of his wrist and brush of his fingertips. Blaine himself was amazed at the feeling of Kurt's hand around him- softer than his own, and more nimble, deft. Kurt sped up his pace and tightened his grip, stroking fast and strong, alternately running the pad of his thumb around the head and over the thick vein on the underside of the shaft. Blaine's breath was coming shorter and shorter, when finally Kurt stopped, trailing his hand up Blaine's abs and to his face.

"Better than masturbation?" he asked, smirking.

"Fuck yeah," Blaine said, incredulous, "You are almost unfairly good at that."

"What can I say? I have many skills," Kurt replied, smiling devilishly.

"Why'd you stop? Just wondering…"

Kurt had wandered his fingers down again.

"Because there's still something else I want to try."

Suddenly, Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, stopping him.

"Shouldn't it be your turn now?" he said, with a slight smile.

"What?"

"I want you to feel good too, Kurt," Blaine repeated, casually playing with the thin waist-band of Kurt's boxers, "They'll be plenty of time for you to do whatever you had in mind later. Besides, I think I have a pretty good idea, and it's your turn," he dipped his fingers about an inch inside Kurt's underwear, and back out again, "Besides, with the state I'm in right now, thanks to you, chances are I wouldn't last more than…twenty seconds, give or take, if we did what you had in mind."

"I wouldn't care," Kurt protested, though his dilated eyes were finding it hard to ignore Blaine's hand, "I-"

"Nope, your turn," Blaine persisted stubbornly. He smiled, "Please."

Kurt sighed, a show of reluctance that wasn't entirely truthful.

"Fine," he relented. Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt softly, taking the lead as he parted Kurt's soft lips and thrust his tongue inside, languid and sensual. Together, they found themselves lying on their sides. Still fingering Kurt's boxers, Blaine finally slipped down, deeper and deeper, and he took Kurt in his hand. Kurt shivered under his touch, kissing Blaine more fiercely, reaching so far into him that he ran his tongue along the smooth roof of the other boy's mouth. Blaine tightened his grip and pumped Kurt faster, Kurt's hot precum spread on his fingers, the boy's hard cock practically pulsating with desire. Incapable of much coherent thought, Kurt ran his hands roughly over Blaine's body- his hair, his chest, his back, his hips, anywhere he could reach.

Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's throbbing dick, to Kurt's whining show of dismay, an unconscious reaction that he would later be embarrassed by, but in the moment was too turned-on to care. Blaine moved his deft hand further down. He pushed past the silk fabric to Kurt's firm ass, squeezing once tightly, reveling in the feeling of Kurt's bare skin. Still kissing Kurt, his hand inched up to the top of the boy's crack, just barely brushing as he trailed his fingers, still slick, down and down.

Blaine's hand paused. With his index finger, he parted Kurt's cheeks and circled his finger slowly, carefully, and tantalizingly around Kurt's hole. Kurt felt shivers run uncontrollably up and down his spine. Blaine pressed in with his finger, just barely entering Kurt, who nearly bit the other boy's lip in a burst of surprised arousal. Blaine drew his finger back out, smiling slightly. Removing his hand gingerly from Kurt's underwear, Blaine took the waistband of the boxers in his fingers and edged them half an inch down, revealing the lines of Kurt's defined hipbones. Blaine looked at Kurt sincerely.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

Kurt managed to nod, his chest and stomach undulating with heavy breathing.

Blaine, shifting upward to sitting for easier access, eased Kurt's underwear finally and entirely off. In seeing him for the first time, the underwear was quickly disposed of and forgotten. Blaine was completely transfixed by the beautiful boy before him, spread out on his bed, wanting him and trusting him so completely. He had no doubt in his mind about what they were set to do.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, hesitant about Blaine's silence, but Blaine stopped him.

"No, you don't have to say anything. You're beautiful, Kurt. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Blaine smiled, and then added, "Don't you dare move."

Blaine swept in to press a lingering kiss to Kurt's lips. Lightly grasping his waist, Blaine trailed a string of kisses down Kurt's chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into Kurt's belly button, making the boy's breath huff out in a laugh. Blaine lowered his hands to caress the sculpted lines of Kurt's hips, at once moving his mouth further down to directly above the boy's aching hard-on.

Time seemed suspended for a brief moment, and Kurt was still holding his breath when he felt Blaine at last take him into the delicious warm wetness of his mouth. Ever so lightly, he sucked on the head, and Kurt shuddered uncontrollably, rendered entirely incapable of speech or thought in this miraculous new feeling. Blaine drew back and placed a gentle kiss on the tip, carefully watching his boyfriend's face- with lips slightly parted and eyelids fluttering back. In one smooth movement, Blaine licked the underside of Kurt's cock, from the bottom of his shaft to the head. Kurt's hand flew to grip Blaine's hair, fingers burying themselves deep in the tousled curls. A string of curse words left his mouth in a low hiss.

Blaine then took Kurt entirely, shaping his lips in a firm "O" as he buried Kurt's cock in his mouth. Kurt's hips bucked up involuntarily, making Blaine take Kurt even deeper, brushing the back of his throat. Blaine shifted his hands under Kurt's hips to grip his ass, allowing for a better angle and more leverage. He drew his lips up and then back down again on Kurt's cock, establishing a rhythm, steadily increasing speed and pressure as Kurt's reactions grew more and more abandoned.

Seeing Kurt writhing beneath him, hearing his short gasps and uncontrolled whimpers and breathy cursing, tasting him- strange yet so undeniably and vitally Kurt…Blaine knew he could get used to this. It was more than fun. When he drew his mouth up and quickly flicked his tongue around the underside of Kurt's head, Kurt cried out.

"Holy _fuck _Blaine!"

Blaine only smiled and slowly circled his tongue around again. Kurt fought to find coherent words.

"Blaine… fuck Blaine, I'm gonna…"

Blaine paused.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Kurt's chest heaved. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lower lip.

"No," he said, "…Yes…I don't know…fuck."

"It's your call. I'll do whatever you want," Blaine said, with a seductive gleam in his eyes.

"I want you to…" Kurt hesitated, then sighed, "Come up here."

Blaine gave him a questioning stare, and Kurt detached his hand from Blaine hair and nudged the boy's shoulder. Blaine eased himself up to lay next to Kurt again.

"May I ask why?" Blaine asked, smirking.

Kurt draped his arm over Blaine's waist.

"Because I don't want to ruin your sheets."

"I can _change_ my sheets."

"Fine, then, as much as I would have liked to continue that, I want to hold off my energy for something else…." Kurt admitted, and he blushed, "How was that for you, by the way?"

"It was highly enjoyable, actually," Blaine said, and he took the opportunity to lick his lips, still tasting Kurt on them, "You're yummy."

Kurt blanched, and immediately nuzzled into the pillow beneath his head, hiding his face with startled embarrassment, though he was clearly grinning.

"Well it's true!" Blaine persisted, "And how was it for you?"

Kurt looked up from the pillow, his laughing now incredulous.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"So I was good at that then?"

"Yes, Blaine. Yes, you were most definitely good at that."

"Good," he smiled, "I like making you feel good." Blaine leaned forward, closing the space between them with a kiss. They drew back, foreheads touching.

"Blaine," Kurt said suddenly, "…Do you have protection?"

Blaine met the other boy's eyes earnestly.

"I mean," Kurt continued, "I bought a box a couple of weeks ago…just in case, you know. But, this wasn't exactly a planned decision, coming here tonight, so…" He trailed off, knowing there was nothing more to say. Blaine would follow through.

"I have some. Right bedside drawer. I… had a feeling."

"And, uh…do you have…?"

_Trailing off. _

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

_A slight blush._

"Well, alright then."

_A short pause. _

"Should I…?"

_A transparent look. _

"…Yes."

_A deep breath._

"Okay."

And all else was theirs.


End file.
